Un Amor Del Pasado
by Anzu Ravenwood
Summary: Un antiguo amor llega a la vida de Mayura sin ni siquiera ella saberlo. Ahora tendrá que aceptar el destino que ella tomo junto con ese antiguo amor, sin importar que ahora ame a Loki. Loki&Mayura. CAP 5 SUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola:**_

_**Bueno vengo ahora con esta historia del anime de Matantei Loki Ragnarok, ya la tenia escrita pero espero que les guste, bueno sin mas aqui les dejo el primer capitulo espero sus comentarios que son importantes para mi sin mas se cuidan Mattane.**_

_**Resumen: Un antiguo amor llega a la vida de Mayura sin ni siquiera ella saberlo. Ahora tendrá que aceptar el destino que ella tomo junto con ese antiguo amor, sin importar que ahora ame a Loki. **_

* * *

**Cap. 1: Conociéndonos **

_El viento soplaba suavemente, mientras la música emitida por su flauta inundaba aquel hermoso prado lleno de diversas flores que contractaban con aquel hermoso cielo. Sus dedos se movían elegantemente sobre aquel instrumento, mientras dejaba que la brisa del viento acariciara su cara y meciera su largo cabello purpura. _

_La música siguió aflorando de aquella flauta, las flores parecían disfrutar al igual que todo lo presente allí. De un momento a otro la melodía dejo de sonar y la mujer causante de aquella hermosa sinfonía abría sus hermosos ojos color rojizo al paisaje que tenia enfrente._

_-Tan hermosa como siempre-se escucho una voz masculina a sus espaldas_

_La mencionada giro hasta mirar a su espectador, recibiéndolo con una hermosa sonrisa._

_-Gracias Canon-_

_-Supuse que estarías aquí como siempre, así que vine aquí a comprobarlo-dijo aquel hombre acercándose a la chica de ojos rojizos. _

_Tomo una de las manos de la chica delicadamente entre las suya-musculosas y fuertes-mientras la miraba a los ojos, con demasiada ternura y cariño como para tratarse de solo amigos. Quito por un segundo la mirada de su hermoso rostro para colocar en su dedo corazón un hermoso anillo que brillaba con los rayos del sol, volvió a mirarla esta vez para agregar…_

_-Se mi esposa…-termino por decir antes de guardar silencio para esperar una respuesta por parte de la hermosa mujer._

_Los hermosos ojos rojizos de aquella chica comenzaron a llenarse de pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos dos; pero no tardo demediado para darle una respuesta al que seguro seria su futuro esposo._

_-Seria un placer-esa fue su única respuesta, antes de abrasar a su amado, y que la lagrimas terminaran por derramarse en sus sonrojadas mejillas-Te amo-_

_-Yo también, más que a mi vida-la estrecho entre sus brazos antes de besar dulcemente su cabello._

**Rin…rin…rin…rin…**

Sonaba el despertador situado a un lado de la cama de Mayura, el cual parecía haber sonado hace tiempo pero sin haber sido escuchado.

-Ya voy, ya voy-decía entre las sabanas una peli-rosa, mientras trataba de desperezarse, tomando el reloj para mirar la hora que era.-Oh, por dios, es tardísimo-termino por despertarse saltando de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño para tomar una ducha que tendría que durar poco.

-si llego de nuevo tarde, me quedare de nuevo afuera del salón-recordaba la peli-rosa con un puchero escrito en la cara, mientras salía del baño cubierta con una toalla. Abrió rápidamente el closet para tomar el uniforme de la escuela, se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo, tomo su maleta y salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina.

No tenia tiempo para desayunar así que tomo una tortilla se la metió en la boca y salió corriendo.

-Llegaras tarde de nuevo Mayura, deberías madrugar-la reprendió su padre que se encontraba barriendo la entrada del templo Daidouji.

-Si, lo se papa-hablo como pudo mientras masticaba la tortilla que hace poco había metido en su boca-Nos vemos luego-alzo la mano para despedirse de su padre antes de salir del templo.

-Ah, esta niña que voy hacer con ella-susurraba su padre mientras veía como su hija se alejaba.

-No voy a llegar a tiempo-decía una y otra vez mientras corría todo lo que sus delgadas piernas le permitían. Al doblar una esquina intento detenerse pero era demasiado tarde había chocado con alguien y ahora había visitado el suelo-Aunch…que daño-decía mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

-Venga Daidouji fíjate por donde vas- escucho esa voz que le resultaba tan familiar

-Lo siento Narugami, iba corriendo y no vi por donde iba-

-Si eso ya lo vi, ¿de nuevo llagaras tarde a la escuela eh?-le recordaba mientras tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Pero si tú también llegaras tarde-refunfuño mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo y se levantaba-así que démonos prisa, si no queremos quedarnos otra vez afuera-enfatizo antes de salir corriendo de nuevo dejando a Narugami atrás.

-Eh, espera Daidouji…-se apresuro enseguida a salir de tras de Mayura

Después de cruzar algunas calles y "atropellar" a unas cuantas personas, llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, aunque aun les faltaban unas cuantas-por no decir muchas- escaleras que subir

-Vamos Narugami, aun estamos a tiempo-le daba ánimos a su amigo que iba unos cuantos metro atrás de ella con el cansancio escrito en la cara

-Es fácil decirlo-

Unos escalones después….

-Por fin llegamos-decía una Mayura triunfante, mientras entraba al salón seguido de Narugami-Y aun no ha llegado el profesor, valla que tenemos suerte-

-Valla que si-

Los dos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos mientras el profesor entraba en el aula, poniendo el orden mientras lo hacia.

-Bien todos a sus lugares-llamo al orden a todos los alumnos mientras ponía su maletín sobre el escritorio y se puso en frente de todo el salón.

-Bien, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, espero que se lleven bien con el. Entra por favor-

En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta de entrada al aula dejando ver a un muchacho bien parecido, cabello corto lacio, y unos hermosos ojos ámbar.

-Preséntate a la clase-lo animo hablar

-Mi nombre es Hiro Yamanaka, gusto en conocerlos-su voz era suave y muy formal, parecía de buenos modales. Como se esperaba de un chico como el, todas las alumnas del salón comenzaron a suspirar por el chico nuevo, mientras veía como Narugami comenzaba a odiar a aquel chico sin conocerlo.

-Pase a sentarse atrás de la señorita Daidouji, por favor-señalo el pupitre detrás de mí, mientras todas las chica me fulminaban con la mirada, el obedeció y se dirigió a donde el profesor le había indicado-Tal vez después señorita Daidouji pueda enseñarle la escuela a su compañero-

-E..etto, claro-La peli-rosa lo miro ya que este se había detenido a un lado de su butaca, mirándola fijamente, eso pareció desconcertarla, era como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás

-Gusto en conocerte-dijo al fin antes de sentarse en el pupitre de atrás.

Las clases pasaron aburridas como siempre para Mayura. Como todos los días esperaba con ansia el final de las clases para poder ir a ver a su querido amigo Loki.

El timbre que finalizaba la última clase sonó, y Mayura recogió rápidamente sus cosas para salir corriendo de allí, aunque al final se detuvo por una voz que la nombraba.

-Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-era el chico nuevo que la llamaba desde atrás de su pupitre

-Ma..Mayura Daidouji-esa extraña sensación volvió a invadirla

-¿Vas a enseñarme la escuela, Mayura?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

-Es..este claro, pero no podría se mañana, por favor-suplico la peli-rosa mirando apenada a Hiro.

-Claro no hay problema, de todos modos también quiero conocer la ciudad, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?-

-E..etto, no voy a mi casa, voy a ver a Loki, pero si quieres puedo mostrarte de paso la cuidad-soltó al fin, mostrándole una sonrisa

-Claro, por que no-

-Daidouji, ¿podrías decirle a gafas que iré a comer en la tarde?-le pregunto antes de salir del salón seguro a uno de sus tantos trabajos que tenia

-Claro, Narugami-

-Gracias-se despidió mientras salía del aula

-¿Nos vamos Yamanaka-kun?-pregunto Mayura a su compañero mientras se dirigía a la salida

-Claro vamos, pero por favor solo llámame Hiro-

-Oh, vale Hiro-kun-

Caminaron por las largas calles con dirección a la Agencia Engaku, de vez en cuando reinaba un silencio entre ellos, pero después Mayura soltaba una sarta de preguntas a Hiro con ese aire de detective que ella tenia.

-Valla, así que también acabas de llegar a la ciudad-

-Si, así es-

-Creo que debes sentirte algo extraño ya que no conoces a nadie-

-Mmm, no tanto…pero algo así-a cada pregunta que el respondió, terminaba por brindarle una cálida sonrisa a Mayura, las cuales llegaban a avergonzarla. Era ilógico que un chico guapo como el se fijara en alguien como ella, ella solo era bueno solo era…Mayura.

-Bien llegamos-dijo deteniéndose en la entrada de la Agencia de Loki

-Así que esta es la Agencia de tu amigo-dijo observando detenidamente la gran mansión, deteniéndose para mirar el gran ventanal que daba a la oficina de Loki

-Si, aquí es, ¿no crees que es misteriosa?-

-Claro, claro-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Ven te presentare a Loki-

-El día de hoy no será posible Mayura, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, será en otra ocasión-

-Claro, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-Mañana entonces, gracias por el paseo-se despidió no sin antes echarle una ultima mirada al gran ventanal, para después perderse en la gran calle.

-Valla, es extraño y…misterioso-dijo mientras veía como Hiro se perdía.

**_::::::::::CONTINUARA:::::::::_**

**_Bien....¿Que les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben recibo cualquier comentario que sea constructivo asi sabre como mejorar, bueno se cuidan Mattane_**

**_Atte: Yumiko Hatake_**


	2. Sueños

_Buenas las tengan, perdon por la demora pero no habia podido terminar este capitulo, pido una enorme disculpa a todas las lectoras esperando que les guste este capitulo, y agradeciendo enormemente sus comentarios eso me hace feliz. Sin mas espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo, y muchisimas gracias de nuevo..._

* * *

_**Un Amor Del Pasado**_

_**Cap. 2: Sueños**_

-Loki-kun-entro gritando la peli-rosa al despacho de su pequeño amigo, que se encontraba como todos los días leyendo un libro sentado en su enorme escritorio.

-Mayura, ya te he dicho que toques antes de entrar-le replico a su compañera de misterios

-Lo siento-

-Ahh…no sé qué voy hacer contigo Mayura-dijo esto mientras cerraba su gran libro para ver bien a la chica

-¿Algún caso el día de hoy Loki-kun?-

-No ninguno-

La peli-rosa no le presto mucha atención a la rabieta de su pequeño amigo y se sentó en el gran sofá que había en la estancia. Al poco rato llego Yamino como siempre con una charola de plata que contenía Te y pasteles hechos por el mismo.

-Hola, Yamino-lo saludo alegremente, brindándole una gran sonrisa

-Señorita Mayura, no la vi llegar-contesto, dejando la gran charola en la pequeña mesita que había en la estancia.

-Hola, Fenrir-saludo al perrito, que se subió a sus piernas, y comenzó a acariciarlo

-Hola, chica del misterio- hablo para si mismo ya que Mayura no podía escucharlo

-¿Quiere un poco de te señorita Mayura?-

-Claro Yamino-

Yamino comenzó a servir te en dos Tazas y un trozo de pastel para Mayura.

-Mmmm delicioso como siempre Yamino- algo las siempre buenas y exquisitas recetas de Yamino.

-Gracias, señorita Mayura-

La habitación se sumió en un silencio tranquilizador. Mayura comenzó a pensar en Hiro, recordó al que sentimiento que la inundo, parecía a verlo conocido desde mucho tiempo atrás pero eso era imposible, recordó el sonrojo que este le produjo al acercarse a ella.

Loki noto lo pensativa y sonrojada que estaba Mayura así que decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mayura?-preguntó por primera vez, acercándose al lugar en donde se encontraba su amiga

Pero esta seguía sin dar alguna señal de vida.

-¿Mayura, me escuchas? –

Realmente Mayura comenzó a asustar a Loki, estaba como ida en otro mundo, no respondía el llamado de su pequeño amigo, el cual se sentó a su lado y volvió a pronunciar su nombre, esta al darse cuenta que su amigo estaba tan cerca de ella volvió en si y los nervios no se hicieron esperar.

-Loki-kun ¿me llamabas?-

-Desde hace un momento, dime ¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿En quien piensas?-

-¿Yo?, en nadie, en nadie-soltó una pequeña risa llena de nervios

-Sabes que lo averiguare Mayura, por nada soy detective –

Mayura lo miro ahora si muy nerviosa, no dudaba del talento de su amigo y no quería que el supiera del nuevo estudiante en su instituto, pero no pudo pensar mas en eso ya que comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas, Loki que se encontraba aun costado de ella se pudo percatar de la situación.

-Mayura, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero esta parecía no escucharlo de nuevo, se acerco amenazante al rostro del pequeño detective, lo cual hizo que este se sonrojara, se acerco a su pequeño oído susurrando algo que lo hizo estremecerse.

-_**Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlo, Loki dios del caos y la destrucción, quien fue desterrado del mundo de los dioses por Odín**_-

-Ma…Mayura-susurro Loki con los ojos abiertos como platos

Después de a ver dicho aquello Mayura cayo desmayada en el hombro de su amigo, este la tomo en un abrazo y la coloco delicadamente en el sillón, después la miro con mucha incertidumbre y duda y mas que eso horror, ¿Cómo podía ella saber que era un dios? ¿Y a quien quería encontrar?

El sonido de la puerta abrirse saco de sus pensamientos a Loki, entrando por ella Yamino, Fenrir y Echan. Los tres se quedaron boca abiertos cuando vieron la escena frente a sus ojos.

-Señor Loki, pero ¿qué le sucedió a la señorita Mayura?-

Pero aun sabiendo su presencia Loki no respondía a la pregunta hecha por Yamino.

Todo era confuso para, en su cabeza se formulaban miles de preguntas, sentimientos y dudas. Estaba horrorizado y a la vez aliviado, pero era mayor el horror que sentía en sus entrañas que el poco alivio que podía tener.

-Ella lo sabe-dijo casi para sí mismo

-De que habla señor ¿Qué es lo que sabe?-

-Ella sabe quién soy-

-Eso no puede ser papi, ella no puede saber quién eres-

-Yamino llévala a mi habitación, cuando despierte pregúntale si recuerda algo de lo sucedido- ordeno este mirando la cara adormecida de Mayura

-Si señor-afirmo acercándose al sillón para cargar en brazos a la bella durmiente  
-Ojala no sea cierto lo que Mayura menciono-

Yamino cargo a Mayura hasta la habitación de Loki, la recostó en la cama y salió cerrando la puerta tras de él. Después de un rato Loki entro para ver si Mayura aún seguía inconsciente, pero al abrir la puerta se percató que aun dormía, Loki sonrio y camino para ponerse a un costado de ella sentándose a su lado, tantos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza al verla así dormida tan tranquila y tan hermosa, si él pensaba que Mayura era un mujer hermosa con un gran corazón; paso sus pequeños dedos entre los mechones sueltos de su cabello tan suaves y delicados al tacto. Fijo su mirada en su rostro la observo y sin darse cuenta su rostro fue acercase al de ella, con un solo objetivo: sus labios.

Fue un pequeño y corto beso pero lleno de ternura y pasión, después de haberlo hecho se separó sin dejar de mirar su rostro para decir las palabras que siempre le pertenecería a esa chica atolondrada…

-Te amo…-

Mientras tanto en su inconciencia la peli rosa tenía otro extraño sueño, pero con una persona a la cual ella conocía muy bien.

_Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera y unos sublimes ojos carmín, recorría un gigantesco pasillo, en sus manos reposaban un libro que hablaba sobre Migrad la tierra de los humanos, el cual leía mientras caminaba, sin percatarse tropezó con algo cayendo al suelo junto con el ejemplar que leía._

_-Aunch-_

_La joven se levantó dispuesta a recoger el libro, pero unas manos lo tomaron antes que ella, haciendo que levantara la vista para mirar a la persona, era un joven alto, ojos color verde como una esmeralda y el cabello color rojizo, portaba un traje muy elegante._

_-Gracias-dijo está levantándose y tomando el libro de las manos del joven _

_-¿se encuentra bien? Veo que le interesa Migrad-pregunto mirando la cubierta del libro_

_-Si estoy bien, no se preocupe. Si así es me interesa alguna vez quisiera visitarla, por lo que leo hay muchas cosas interesantes en ese lugar-admitió sonriendo _

_-Tal vez yo pueda contarte acerca de ese lugar, he estado allí algún tiempo-_

_-¿de verdad?-pregunto sorprendida_

_-Claro, pero que descortés aun no me he presentado con usted señorita permítame yo soy…-_

_-Perdón por interrumpir pero no necesitas presentarte sé que eres-_

_-Lo sabes?-_

_-Eres Loki, dios del caos y del fuego, un mujeriego y seductor. Todas las diosas hablan de ti.-dijo mientras reanudaba su camino por el gran pasillo_

_-Oye espera un momento eso no es cierto, pero dime cómo te llamas nunca te había visto por aquí-dijo este caminando aun lado de la joven _

_El rostro de la joven se entristeció y solo pudo contestar…_

_-Mi nombre es Yuki, y no me has visto por qué casi no salgo por los alrededores, pero creo que debo irme si no mi padre se dará cuenta que no estoy y me regañara hasta luego Loki-kun-_

_-Espera, ¿nos volveremos a ver Yuki?-_

_-Por supuesto así me platicaras sobre Migrad, lo harás verdad?-_

_-Claro que si-_

_-Bueno, hasta entonces-dijo esta última echando a correr por el pasillo_

En ese momento Mayura comenzó abrir los ojos con algo de dificultad, al abrirlos completamente se encontró en una habitación.

-Por fin despiertas, pensé que te habíamos perdido Mayura-

-Loki-kun ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?-

-Estas en mi habitación-

-¿En tu habitación?- grito sonrojándose

-Si en mi habitación, calmate-

-Pero que me sucedió?

-No lo recuerdas?

-Solo recuerdo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y después nada-

-¿segura?-

-Si Loki-kun, Ahhhh pero ya es tarde debo irme mañana tengo que ir al instituto. Por cierto mañana llegare algo tarde-dijo un poco nerviosa bajándose de la cama

-Y eso Mayura, a donde iras?-pregunto con mucha curiosidad el pequeño detective

-Es que mañana le mostrare la ciudad a Hiro, después de clases-

-Hiro?-

-si apenas acaba de llegar al instituto y el profesor me pidió que fuera su guía, no es ninguna cita ni nada solo lo ayudare-agito los brazos desesperada por los nervios y el sonrojo en su rostro

-¿Guia?, entonces por que te sonrojas, es que acaso te gusta ese chico o tienes fiebre?

-Pero que cosas dices Loki-kun el gustarme no claro que no, es mejor que me valla, hasta mañana entonces-dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación del pequeño detective

-Espera te acompaño-grito Loki corriendo detrás de ella.

_**Continuara…...**_

**_Proximo Capitulo: ¿Una cita doble?_**

_Bueno ¿que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado y espero ansiosamente sus comentarios recibo cualquier critica constructiva, sugerencias, quejas y demas, sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes hasta el proximo capitulo n_n_

**_Atte: Yumiko Hatake_**


	3. ¿Una cita doble?

_Ola!_

_Bien perdon por la demora, pero aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia espero que les guste y tambien decirles que tal vez tarde algo para sacar el siguiente, la universidad me trae algo loca y aveces la inspiracion se me va pero tratare de subirla lo mas pronto posible, espero que les guste y gracias por todos sus comentarios._

* * *

_**Capitulo III **_

_**¿Una cita doble?**_

Al día siguiente…

Mayura como siempre había llegado tarde al Instituto por lo tanto la habían dejado en el pasillo junto con Narugami.

-Valla, esta vez no tuvimos tanta suerte-murmuro haciendo pucheros

-No es para tanto Daidouji, solo es la primera clase-

-Si, pero estoy apunto de reprobar esta materia-

-Uff, ya somos dos-suspiro pesadamente Narugami apoyando su cabeza en la pared que tenia a sus espaldas.

La primera clase paso rápidamente, como para a ver pasado 1 hora entera.

Los dos entraron al aula para tomar sus lugares respectivamente. En el asiento trasero al de Mayura se encontraba Hiro que la saludo con una cautivadora sonrisa, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a la peli-rosa poniéndose esta sonrojada.

Las clases transcurrieron sin nada nuevo, como siempre para Mayura, sin embargo los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva ya que sabía que terminando las clases tendría que salir con Hiro para mostrarle un poco la escuela y de paso la ciudad. Las clases terminaron por ese dia, el profesor salio del aula y cuando Mayura se disponía a guardar sus cosas una voz detrás de ella la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola, Mayura-

-Hola, Hiro-kun-dijo está volteando nerviosamente a ver al joven detrás de ella

-¿Nos vamos Mayura?-pregunto Hiro, tomando por sorpresa a la peri-rosa, en su rostro se formó una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado de Mayura, nunca pensó que aquella jovencita fuera tan interesante.

-Cla….claro-

Los dos salieron del aula y comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo para bajar las escaleras del edificio, Mayura está muy nerviosa como para decir algo. Este chico la hacía sentir demasiado nerviosa pero a la vez tranquila y llena de paz, había algo en aquel ser que parecía a ver visto mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Mayura, pasa algo?-quiso saber su acompañante al ver a su compañera demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos

-Es que yo siento que te conozco de algún lugar…..-

-¿Asi?-pregunto Hiro muy interesado en la confirmación de Mayura

Pero los gritos y suspiros de las chicas afuera de la escuela los hicieron perder el hilo de la conversación, caminaron a la salida y vieron a un grupo de chicas alrededor de "alguien", los dos se acercaron a la multitud y Mayura se sorprendió al ver al sujeto causante de tanta euforia.

-Kami-sama-no pudo evitar decir la peli-rosa al ver al apuesto joven delante de ella

-Mayura-dio como respuesta al saludo de la chica

-Pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Bueno, pasaba por aquí y quise saludarte, acaso ¿hice mal? ¿No querías verme?-dio como respuesta quitándose algunas chicas de encima

-Yo, bueno….yo-balbuceo antes de sentir que alguien sostenía su mano apretándola fuerte pero sin lastimar la muñeca de esta. Volteo la espalda para encontrarse con Hiro.

-¿Lo conoces Mayura?-pregunto Hiro sin soltar su muñeca y mirándola a los ojos, pero la suavidad que destilaban había cambiado a una de precaución

-Sí, algo así- respondió notando el cambio de su mirada, mientras los dos veían como las chicas se le amontonaban a este.

Loki guiño el ojos a las chicas a su alrededor y al hacerlo las chicas se desmayaron como era habitual para dejar paso a este que deseaba conocer al joven que acompañaba a Mayura.

-¿Quién es el Mayura?-pregunto el apuesto joven acercándose a donde se encontraba la pareja.

La peli-roja se sorprendió por la pregunta hecha por este, solo se quedó observándolo para después observar a Hiro y ver como sus labios se movían para contestar la pregunta del apuesto dios.

-Soy Hiro Yamanaka, mucho gusto ¿y tú eres…?-respondió extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de su "contrincante". Loki no dudo en estrecharla y al hacerlo soltar una sonrisita burlona.

-Loki, el gusto es mío Hiro-

Mayura miro a los dos chicos, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía en este momento, pero se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre en Kami-sama ¿Loki?, ese era el nombre de su pequeño amigo y le pareció extraño el que él hubiese escogido ese nombre para identificarse, así que no pudo evitar el llamarlo por ese nombre, siempre supo que Kami-sama y su pequeño amigo tenían algo que ver hasta que tuvo que desechar esa teoría porque sabía perfectamente que tanto uno como el otro no tenían alguna relación, tan solo la apariencia física y nada más.

-¿Loki-kun?-pregunto la peli-roja mirando al joven de cabellos castaños, no era como si hubiese planeado llamarlo así, tan solo fue algo que salió de sus labios automáticamente

Eso hizo que Loki la mirara, tal vez diciéndole que estaba en lo correcto al llamarlo asi.

-Este….yo lo siento Loki-sama-se rectificó al ver lo que había dicho, que le sucedía al llamarlo así, él era un dios y merecía respeto

Loki solo sonrió, era tan fácil hacerla sonrojar y balbucear, era sencilla y hermosa que tal vez por eso lo había cautivado.

Tanto se habían metido en su mundo ellos dos que se olvidaron por un momento de que Hiro estaba presenciando aquella charla.

-Hiro-kun ¿nos vamos?, no te molesta si Loki-sama va con nosotros?-pregunto Mayura un poco avergonzada

-No claro que no-termino por responder, pero claro que le molestaba el hecho de que un desconocido interrumpiera su momento

Mayura comenzó a dar su tour por la ciudad a Hiro, un mal trayecto por cierto pero a su manera, Loki y Hiro evitaban el hablarse pero Mayura estaban tan emocionada con eso de ser la guía turística que no les presto demasiada atención.

Habían pasado toda la tarde recorriendo lugares que al ver de Mayura eran interesantes y tenebrosos justo como a ella le gustaban. Tambien habían caminado bastante que Mayura sintió el bajon cosa que Hiro noto y se lo hizo saber.

-Mayura, te vez algo cansada ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?-pregunto el muchacho parando a un lado de ella, mientras ignoraba a Loki como lo había hecho la mayor parte del dia

-Etto….creo que sí, conozco un lugar que seguro les encantara, ¿les gustaría ir?-

-¡SI!-respondieron los dos al unisonido

Llegaron a un local pequeño, pero muy lindo a la vista con mesitas tanto en el exterior como en el interior, los vitrales eran largos y de cristales adornados con flores y plantas de diversas especies y en la fachada tenía el nombre del café "Lady".

Los tres entraron y escogieron una mesa cerca de los vitrales, para tener una buena vista del exterior, enseguida una mesera se acercó para darles los menús y esperar sus órdenes.

-¿Que les voy a servir?-

-Mmmmm…yo quiero un trozo de pastel de fresas y un café, por favor-dijo la peli-rosa con una gran sonrisa-¿Y ustedes?-pregunto mirando a los chicos

-Igual que la señorita, por favor –dijo Loki

-Yo solo quiero un café-

-Ok, en un momento regreso-

Después de unos 10 minutos la mesera llego con las ordenes, los tres comenzaron a degustar de sus pedidos y de vez en cuando se hacía un gran silencio que Mayura rompía con su plática acerca de los misterios y esas cosas. De un momento a otro Hiro miro a Mayura pidiéndole algo.

-¿Me darías un trozo de tu pastel Mayura?-pregunto este con cierta malicia

-Etto….yo claro-respondio la peli-rosa

Mientras tanto Loki veía todo en primera fila, con la boca abierta, Hiro se la estaba volteando y le daba en donde más le dolía. Mayura tomo su tenedor y le dio el pedacito de pastel en la boca. Loki no solo estaba enfurecido, quería aventarse y matar de una vez por todas a ese tipo, aprovechado y pedante, pero se detuvo, él no podía tener ese tipo de actitudes, no quería levantar sospechas así que se tuvo que tragarse el coraje y mirar para otro lado al ver lo que él hacía con Mayura.

-Gracias-

-De nada-dijo sonrojada hasta más no poder la peli-rosa

Después de un rato los tres salieron de la cafetería, el ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, algo que Mayura no notaria ni poniéndose en frente de ella.

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir debo pasar a la agencia, espero que te la hayas pasado bien Hiro-kun-

-Por supuesto que si Mayura, Gracias-

-Yo te acompaño Mayura-dijo el apuesto dios

-Etto…Claro. Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela Hiro-kun-

Hiro se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Loki se adelantó y la jalo para llevársela de ahí no sin antes decirle…

-Fue todo un placer, Hiro-kun-dijo este burlonamente

-El placer fue mío Dios del caos-susurro mientras veía como la pareja se alejaba lentamente del lugar.

Loki llevaba el ceño fruncido, cosa que Mayura no paso por alto y quiso preguntarle.

-¿Está molesto Loki-sama?-pregunto tímidamente la peli-rosa

-No, ¿porque debería de estarlo?-

-Te pareces mucho a Loki-kun- soltó una risita al decir esto

El solo sonrió, que fácil sería si ella supiera todo sobre él, sería feliz y tal vez podría decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero si hacia eso tal vez significaría su fin en ese mundo, que lo había hecho tan feliz.

-Ya llegamos Loki-sama ¿No quieres pasar?-

-No….no puedo, será otro día Mayura-respondiendo este algo nervioso

-Está bien-dijo está cercándose y besando la mejilla del apuesto dios, dejándolo atontado mientras Mayura entraba a la agencia.

Cuando reacciono sabía que debía ser más rápido y entrar antes de que Mayura subiera al despacho, saco sus hermosas alas y entro por una de las ventanas de la casa, rápidamente se transformó en un niño.

Mientras tanto.

-Hola Yamino ¿se encuentra Loki-kun?-

-Señorita Mayura, no se encuentra, pero no debe tardar por que no sube al despacho y lo espera ahí-dijo este sabiendo que loki ya había regresado

-Vale-dijo esta última subiendo las escaleras

Entro al despacho, y tal y como Yamino le había dicho no había nadie, se sentó y decidió esperar.

-Señor Loki, ¿Qué hace? ¿No había salido?-pregunto un Yamino bastante confundido

-¿Esta Mayura en mi despacho?-

-Sí señor, subio-

-Bien, luego te explico Yamino-

Loki se apresuró para ir a su despacho, no quería hacer esperar a Mayura, cuando abrió la puerta la vio ahí sentada mirando hacia el ventanal, se acerco para hablarle.

-Hola, Mayura-

-Hola, Loki-dijo esta al percatarse de la presencia de Loki

-Bueno y… ¿Cómo te fue?-dijo este como no sabiendo nada

-Bien, aunque también nos acompañó Kami-sama-dijo está sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado

-¿Así?-

-Sí, pero parecía molesto por algo, me pregunto que sería-

_-por qué le diste de tu pastel-pensó este recordando la escena enojado___

Despues de esto la habitación se llenó con un gran silencio que la peli-rosa rompió

-Bueno Loki-kun me tengo que ir si no mi padre se enfadara….otra vez-dijo esta última haciendo un puchero

-Está bien Mayura, nos vemos mañana ¿verdad?-

-Claro que si Loki-kun-dijo esta sonriendole a su amigo__

Mayura de despidió de todos en la agencia y salió rumbo a su casa, muy pensativa, seguía pensando mucho en Kami-sama y Loki-kun. Y así pensando en ellos su rostro se sonrojo y sonrio amablemente hacia el atardecer de ese día.

_**CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo: Verdades**_

Bien que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo que lo hayan disfrutado. Quiero agradecer a todas por sus comentarios eso me anima a seguir con este fic. Este capítulo va dedicado para todas ustedes. Sin más me despido y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

**_ Hatake_**


	4. Verdades

_Hola!_

_Mis queridas lectoras, les pido una enorme disculpa por la demora con esta historia, de hecho estuve pensando ya no seguirla por el tiempo con mi tesis de la universidad. Pero tuve un poco de tiempo y decidí continuarla, les dejo este pequeño capitulo, que espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas Gracias a todas por su paciencia con esta historia. Sin mas aquí se los dejo que lo disfruten._

* * *

Mayura camino rumbo a su casa, daba pasos rápidos y alegres muy propios de ella, sin embargo de un momento a otro la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, haciendo que esta aminorara el paso hasta detenerse. Se recargo en la esquina de una pared para descansar un poco, en ese mismo instante muchas imágenes cruzaron su mente pero sobre todo la de un apuesto joven, pero era tan borroso que solo pudo divisar su larga y hermosa cabellera negra, un negro azabache muy hermoso.

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente pensando que solo así se sentiría mejor, pero no funcionaba, callo un poco y quedo incada sobre sus rodillas, abrió sus ojos y le pareció ver un cuervo posado en un cable de electricidad por encima de ella .

Lo miro por un instante para después cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, no tardo menos de un segundo en abrirlos para darse cuenta que ese cuervo solo había sido producto de su imaginación, el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y pudo ponerse de pie otra vez.

-Creo que fueron demasiadas aventuras por el día de hoy-se dijo así misma dándose un pequeño golpecito en la frente, como si este fuera a despabilarla completamente de lo que acababa de suceder.

Camino hasta su casa olvidando aquel pequeño incidente.

Al llegar al templo se encontró a su padre afuera de este barriendo como todos los días.

-Mayura llegas algo tarde otra vez-le reprocho su padre, mientras la observaba detenidamente-¿Te encuentras bien?, te veo un poco pálida-dijo este mientras se acercaba a su hija para mirarla mejor.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes papa, hoy tuve muchas aventuras y estoy algo cansada, creo que iré a dormir-dijo esta esbozando una gran sonrisa, para después seguir su paso para entrar al recinto.

-Valla esta niña-susurro Misao, mientras veía la espalda de su hija perderse dentro del templo.

Mayura entro en su habitación aventando su mochila en el piso y ella mismo tirándose en la cama, dando vueltas en esta para encontrar la mejor posición para dormir, después de unos minutos y después de tantas vueltas callo en un profundo sueño.

_Era una noche sumamente violenta, las ramas de los arboles apenas podían ser perdonadas por el impetuoso viento que las azotaba, algunas cansadas de soportar simplemente se rendían y caían al piso. Los sonidos violentos y horríficos que producía la noche se vieron interrumpidos por el llanto desconsolado de un bebe que ya hacia en una pequeña canasta y enrollado con una frazada que apenas lo protegía del viento._

_Los brazos cálidos y delicados de una mujer lo tomaron y acorrucaron en su pecho, dando pequeños movimientos para calmar su llanto._

_-Tranquila, ya todo esta bien-dijo aquella cálida voz al pequeño bulto que sostenía entre su regazo_

_La mujer camino lo mas rápido que pudo para proteger al bebe y a ella misma del fuerte viento que no cesaba. Entro en un templo, que al parecer era su hogar y allí mismo se reunió con un hombre._

_-Misao, trae algunas frazadas gruesas-le dijo al hombre que se encontraba delante de ella. _

_-Pero mujer, ¿Qué haces con ese bebe?-dijo este aun sin entender lo que sucedía_

_-Vamos Misao, la pobrecita tiene mucho frio-dijo esta sin hacer caso de las reclamaciones de su marido._

_-Pero y sus padres?-grito este al momento que seguía a su mujer a una habitación._

_-No lo se Misao, la encontré a fuera del templo, estaba sola y lloraba, ¿Qué querías que hiciera, que la dejara ahí?-_

_-No pero…-_

_-Nosotros las cuidaremos, verdad que si mi pequeña Mayura-dijo la mujer sonriendo y sosteniendo la pequeña mano del bebe._

Un rayo de luz entro por la ventana de la habitación de Mayura, dándole directamente en el rostro lo que hizo que esta comenzara a despertarse, paso su muñeca izquierda por sus ojos tratando de desperezarse, de poco a poco su vista iba adaptándose a la luz, cuando repentinamente recordó ese sueño, ¿sueño?, realmente había sido un ¿sueño?

-¿No soy hija de papa?-se pregunto a si misma, mirando el techo de su habitación, la cual se encontraba en total calma, tanto que por un momento pensó que estaba sola.-Solo fue un sueño-se dijo así misma, sentándose en la esquina de la cama. Miro el reloj que encontraba en su muro y eran demasiado temprano, se había levantado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, temprano. Decidió comenzar a arreglarse para irse al instituto, pero ese día sentía una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, como si fuera el comienzo de algo.

Después de cambiarse, se encontró con su padre en la cocina, se sentó en la mesa y tomo una tortilla comenzando a darle pequeñas mordidas, mirando a quien sabe que lugar de la habitación, su padre la observo y la miro por un instante.

-Mayura ¿sucede algo?-

-Mmmmm….nada papa, es solo que hoy tuve un sueño muy extraño-

-¿Así?, ¿y ahora que fue? ¿Monstros? ¿Vampiros? O acaso ¿Zombies?- dijo su padre soltando una pequeña risita, Mayura constantemente lo entretenía contándole esos sueños que para el eran mas que ridículos, en donde ella siempre terminada secuestrada por una manada de esos monstros fantasiosos que solo existían en sus sueños.

-No papa, nada de eso-se levanto exaltada, viendo seriamente el rostro de su padre.

-¿Entonces que es Mayura?-

-Soñé que no era tu hija-respondió Mayura tomando haciendo de nuevo-que mama me había encontrado una noche afuera del templo-termino por decir esta mientras seguía comiendo su tortilla-pero solo fue un sueño ¿verdad?-dijo esta ultima levantando para irse.

-Mayura…-

-¿Si papa?-

-¿Esta tarde puedes llegar temprano?, quisiera hablar contigo-

-Esta bien, solo iré a saludar a Loki-kun-

-Esta bien hija, pero no tardes es importante-

-Claro-dijo esta ultima mirando a su padre, era raro que de estarse riendo de ella, su semblante hubiera pasado a uno sumamente serio y horrorizado.

Salió con paso lento del recinto para tomar la calle que siempre tomaba por las mañanas para ir a la escuela, daba pasos lentos ya que era temprano, esta vez se le hizo extraño no estar corriendo como loca para que no se le hiciera tarde, ¿extraño? Si ese día era sumamente extraño, desde que había despertado hasta ese preciso momento.

Siguio caminando pensando en todo lo ocurrido que no se daba cuenta por donde caminada, cuando doblo la esquina de la calle tropezó con alguien.

-Disculpe, lo siento no vi por donde caminada-

-No te preocupes Mayura-

La peli-rosa levanto la mirada ya que aquella voz le sonó demasiado familiar.

-Eh! Hiro-kun-

-Valla creo que hoy será un gran día-dijo este con una gran sonrisa y mirando a la peli-rosa

Los dos caminaron juntos al instituto, Mayura iba demasiado callada tanto que parecía que no era ella.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Mmmmm no nada Hiro-kun, solo que hoy es un día muy extraño- dijo casi en un susurro para si misma.

-¿Extraño?-

-Si-

-A veces los días así, suelen ser el comienzo de algo Mayura-termino por decir, mientras tomaba uno de los largos mechones del cabello de esta y lo olfateaba delicadamente.-Lavanda-dijo este mientras soltaba el pequeño mechón.-Parece que hoy será un gran día-

-Hiro-kun, acaso tu…-balbuceo mientras miraba detalladamente al chico que tenia en frente, lo observo y miro cada detalle de su rostro y sus cabellos, negros, un negro azabache muy hermoso.

-Ya llegamos-dijo este interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la peli-rosa

El día paso como siempre sin nada nuevo que contar, las clases comenzaron a ser tediosas más de lo normal para Mayura, era extraño, muy extraño.

Cuando las clases terminaron, como todos los días Mayura se disponía a ir a la agencia de su pequeño amigo, cuando en el pasillo Hiro la intercepto pidiéndole unos minutos de su tiempo.

-Mayura, creo que mas pronto de lo que crees me perdonaras por esto-

-¿Pero de que ha….?-ya no pudo decir mas, porque de repente sintió la fuerza del brazo de Hiro jalando el suyo para acercarla a él y sin mas tomar sus labios.

Fue un beso cálido, inocente y si ella no se equivocaba lleno de amor, ¿amor? porqué habría de amarla ese chico que apenas conocía, no lo sabia pero en realidad no le molesto en lo mas mínimo que él hubiese hecho eso, pero ¿Por qué?. ¿Acaso no esta mal el tomar los labios de una chica sin el permiso de esta? ¿Acaso no estaba furiosa que seguramente dejaría de hablarle por a ver hecho eso tan temerario y cínico? No, los únicos sentimientos que la embargaron fueron, tristeza, melancolía y mucho sufrimiento.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Continuara:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Próximo**** capitulo: El Pasado**

_Espero que les haya gustado y no las haya dejado con la duda, espero sus comentarios que ya sabes como siempre son de mucha ayuda para mi._

_Y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo, espero no demorar tanto esta vez._


	5. Despertar

**Ola!**

**Bueno mis queridas lectoras disculpen la tardanza, pero la Universidad me ha traído como loca, en este capitulo creo que leerán cosas que no les gustaran, pero para que pueda desarrollarse esta historia debí de escribirlas muy a mi pesar, aun así creo que son clave para los acontecimientos que siguen.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndolo. Como saben espero sus comentarios que son los que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia.**

**Sin mas les mando un gran saludo a todas y muchísimas gracias a las que me dedican un poco de su tiempo leyendo y comentando.**

**Hasta la próxima. Mata ne! :D **

* * *

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Despertar**_

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo muy intenso, su mente estaba en blanco, no había espacio para más información porque aquel contacto físico estaba inundando todos y cada uno de los rincones de sus pensamientos y no dejaba espacio alguno para la razón. Abrió completamente los ojos cuando sintió algo húmedo invadir la cavidad de su boca, tratando de abrirse paso, explorándola, profanando esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Pero se espantó más del hecho siguiente, cuando dejó caer la mochila que traían en alguna de sus manos y simplemente pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Hiro.

Eso se estaba tornando en algo más que un simple "beso" cuando el mismo Hiro desplazo a la peli-rosa para colocarla en la fría pared que había a sus espaldas, la tomo de la cintura, mientras con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba las puntas de su larga y sedosa cabellera que caían por su espalda.

En la mente de Mayura todo era confusión, su mente ardía en llamas, eso se estaba saliendo de control, debía parar, realmente debía detener aquello que la estaba sacando de sus cabales. Detuvo el movimiento asimétrico y como pudo poso sus manos en el pecho de Hiro, alejándolo de ella.

Los ojos de Mayura miraban el piso avergonzada, mientras sus manos abandonaron el pecho del muchacho para cubrir su boca, sus mejillas enrojecidas aun eran visibles y su respiración estaba tan agitada que cada aliento que exhalaba parecía ser el último. Estaba demasiado confundida, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había ocurrido y más que nada estaba en shock porque era como si su cuerpo necesitara ese tipo de afecto, como si fuera común el hacer ese tipo de cosas con él.

-Mayura…-

Avergonzada levanto su mirada para ver al hombre causante de semejantes sentimientos, lo miro pero sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y un dolor punzante comenzó a aparecer en su pecho. Sus manos que aun cubrían su boca hicieron casi inaudibles sus sollozos.

-Yo…yo-

Automáticamente sus piernas comenzaron a moverse como por instinto alejándose de aquel lugar, dejando aquellos sentimientos junto con aquel chico que la hacía perder la razón. Corrió y como por reflejo llego a la agencia de su pequeño amigo. Se quedó ahí parada como si le pesara entrar en aquel lugar, estaba realmente avergonzada y por alguna extraña razón sentía que ya no podría ver más a la cara a Loki. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Acaso le inquietaba el hecho de contarle lo sucedido con Hiro? ¿Y si después de eso la odiaba? Mas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, realmente le importaba lo que Loki pensara de ella y ahora después de esto ¿Cómo podría verlo a los ojos? Su corazón se estaba rompiendo en pedazos y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada.

-Loki-kun…lo siento, lo siento….- se repetía una y otra vez con la voz quebrada, inmóvil y estática frente a la agencia de su pequeño amigo.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?-

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par al ver frente a ella a la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos. De todos los lugares posibles en los que ella pudo haberse refugiado había terminado ahí.

La agencia de su amigo siempre le había traído felicidad, misterios, diversión, amigos y un sin fin de maravillosos recuerdos, gracias a aquel lugar ella ya no estaba sola. Gracias a la presencia de su amigo la soledad que la embargo por mucho tiempo atrás se había esfumado como él humo de un cigarrillo. Ella amaba a Loki y así como el aroma de este él se había quedado impregnado en su corazón.

-Mayura, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-se escuchaba la voz preocupada de Loki, pero la peli-rosa era incapaz de prestar atención a lo que él decía, porque su dolor era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Loki miro preocupado a la joven que tenía en frente, su rostro no era el mismo que él conocía, no, aquel hermoso rostro estaba cubierto por el semblante del sufrimiento. No había rastro alguno de aquella sonrisa o gesto alguno de felicidad que el tanto conocía en ella. Loki camino rápidamente hacia ella para tomar la mano de la chica y tratar de tranquilizarla pero lo único que recibió de parte de esta fue un manotazo alejando su pequeña mano.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-

No podía permitir que Loki la tocara y no porque le molestara si no porque sentía que él no debía tocarla que no merecía su consuelo ni mucho menos su preocupación.

-Loki-sama ¿Qué le sucede a la señorita Mayura?-se escuchó la voz de Yamino, quien miraba preocupado a Mayura que ya hacía de rodillas frente a un Loki con el semblante descompuesto.

-Mayura….-

No soportaba verla sufrir y sin embargo no podía ayudarla porque no sabía exactamente la raíz de su pesar, se sentía tan inútil por no poder hacer nada.

-_Cálmate, Yuki_-se escuchó una voz masculina llegar por detrás de Loki.

-¿Yuki?-miro este sorprendido al joven de largos cabellos azabaches. ¿Acaso era Hiro? Si era el, pero lucia muy diferente, su cabellos eran realmente largos casi como el de Mayura.

La calle parecía un pueblo fantasma. Ni un alma se atrevía a pasar por aquel lugar.

Mayura alzo rápidamente la mirada para ver a Hiro sobre el hombro de Loki ya que este la sostenía entre sus pequeños brazos. Lo miro pero no dijo ni una palabra, sus ojos no reflejaban emoción alguna.

-Es hora de que despiertes, no quiero verte sufrir Yuki-

Hiro se acercó para tomar el cuerpo de la joven, pero su misión se vio interrumpida por que Loki sostenía con todas sus fuerzas a la muchacha, claramente decidido a no dejarla ir y menos con aquel hombre.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Mayura?-

-Eso no te incumbe, ahora dame a mi _esposa_-

¿Esposa? Había escuchado bien o lo había entendido mal, Mayura esposa de ese sujeto. No podía ser.

-Detente Hiro-kun-

Mayura ya no estaba en sus brazos ahora estaba en brazos de otro, se había perdido en sus pensamientos que en tan solo un instante él se la había arrebatado de sus manos. Solo pudo mirar el momento en el que besaba esos hermosos labios con los que él siempre había soñado. Rabia, coraje e impotencia fue lo que lo único que pudo sentir al ver ese acto tan descarado por parte de Hiro. Se levantó dispuesto a todo ya no le importaba nada. Cambio su apariencia, pero se detuvo en frente de la pareja al ver el cambio radical en Mayura. Su cabello antes rosa ahora era de un hermoso violeta, más largo de lo normal, sus mechones de enfrente habían crecido y ahora le caían por enfrente de la cara cubriendo sus hermosas facciones.

-¿Y…Yuki?-

La miro detalladamente, si ahora la recordaba, aquella hermosa chica que alguna vez había visto en Asgard. Esa hermosa mujer de la cual se había enamorado alguna vez. Pero ella tan solo había desaparecido. Nunca la volvió a ver. Pero ahora estaba ahí frente a sus ojos, Mayura y Yuki eran la misma persona.

-Veo que ya conocías a mi esposa, Dios Loki- Hiro lo miro con desprecio, mientras se levantaba con Mayura en brazos, al parecer se encontraba inconsciente después de lo sucedido.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué demonios dices que ella es tu esposa?-grito furioso. Quería respuestas y las quería ya.

-Soy el dios Canon y si digo que ella es mi querida esposa, es porque nos casamos-

No eso no podía estar pasando, ¿qué era lo que exactamente sucedía? ¿Mayura y Yuki eran la misma persona? ¿Ella era una mujer casada?

-Veo que realmente estas confundido, como muestra de mi agradecimiento por cuidar todo este tipo de Yuki, te explicare el motivo del por el que ella estaba aquí-

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_-Canon mi Padre ha decidió sentenciarme a muerte. Ha dicho que soy una amenaza para el-_

_-Pero de que estas hablando Yuki, ¿Cómo puedes decir que tu padre te ha sentenciado a muerte? Eso es sumamente ilógico. Debe haber un error-_

_La habitación se llenó de silencio, un silencio sumamente aterrador. Odín había ido a ver a sus adivinos como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez no le habían dicho lo que estaba acostumbrado a oír cada vez que los consultaba. Esta vez le habían dicho que tenía que sentenciar a muerte a su propia hija antes de que ella pudiera destruir todo lo que él había construido. Y claro él no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera aunque se tratase de su hija._

_-No sé cómo mi padre puede pensar que yo haría tal cosa-_

_-Maldito Odín. No lo voy a permitir. No dejare que simplemente te mate-_

_-Tranquilo Canon, he aceptado mi destino si eso hace que mi padre se sienta tranquilo. Entonces que lo haga-_

_-Yuki pero qué demonios estas diciendo, no puedes morir y dejarme. Eres mi esposa como pretendes que te deje cometer suicidio-_

_Esas palabras de auto sacrificio eran como dagas para él. No iba a permitir simplemente que mataran a la razón de su existir. No importaba que fuese Odín o cualquier otro dios._

_Esa misma noche y sin consentimiento de Yuki, entro a la alcoba que ambos compartían y al ver su rostro por última vez, la beso pero no era un beso común en él había puesto un hechizo. De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Yuki tomo la apariencia de un recién nacido y su color de cabello había cambiado._

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo perderte-_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

-¿Me estás diciendo que Odín planeaba matarla?-preguntaba un Loki sumamente petrificado después de haber escuchado semejante relato.

Ella era Yuki diosa de la Luz y Canon era dios de la oscuridad. Los dos se completaban además ella era su esposa. Una parte de el comenzó a sentir tristeza.

-Así es, Odín la busco por mucho tiempo, la profecía de que ella le traerá destrucción sigue en pie y ahora más que nunca no planea dejarla ir como la primera vez-

Todos estaban reunidos en el despacho de Loki. No podían dar crédito a lo que veían, pero él no mentía realmente era un dios y uno muy poderoso, todo sentían ese aura proveniente de él, así como también sentían el aura de Yuki (Mayura) aunque estuviera en la habitación de Loki.

La puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente.

Y ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, su esbelta figura, sus hermosos ojos carmesí y aunque su cabello hubiese cambiado siempre la amaría. Y la prueba estaba en que se había enamorado dos veces de la misma mujer.

-Yuki…-dijo Canon en un susurro.

-Canon-lo miro con suma tristeza

Paso su vista de su marido a un Loki que la miraba con un semblante lleno de sufrimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Loki-kun?-

-May…Yuki-

-Lo siento tanto Loki. Aun después de tanto tiempo sigo haciéndote daño. Perdóname.-

Si lo sentía tanto, porque a pesar de que ella lo amara ya no podría estar junto a él. Ahora la entendía, ella y Mayura eran la misma persona. Mayura lo amaba tanto como ella misma. El destino era cruel. Ahora simplemente tendría que dejarlo y aceptar su destino con Canon.

:::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
